


Anthem of Our Discovery

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2.1- Danny is confused and Steve is too except he won't admit it. After a swim and a dinner and a rainstorm, they finally figure everything out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem of Our Discovery

It makes no sense but being dumped by Rachel, _again_ , intensifies the ridiculous, inappropriate, not-going-to-happen thoughts Danny had been fighting pretty much since the first time Steve whisked off his shirt and gave him a sly little grin.

Why?

That's all he wants to know, why?

Rekindling things with Rachel had almost gotten him over this stupidness and now he can’t seem to stop thinking about Steve and worrying about him and constantly wanting to be with him. The big lug is back to being the common denominator in practically every other thought he has and this weekend, since he doesn’t have Gracie it’s even worse.

Trust his messed up mind to put a crazy new spin like that on rebound effect.

And it's not just him.

Steve’s acting weird, too- Danny swears he is.

Maybe he’s just grateful to have the whole prison nightmare behind him or maybe, just possibly, he's had some of his own crazy thoughts and this Rachel thing scared him into stepping up to the plate.

Whatever the reason, Danny swears Steve's ratcheted up his flirty, touchy-feely game.

It's not like anything is going to be suddenly illuminated, though-since neither of them talk about what they’re feeling, neither of them knows what’s really behind the all the unintentional and intentional touches, and hey babes, and excuses they find to be with each other.

Then, out of nowhere, one weekend it starts to look like what’s not going to happen might just be about to change. The shift in the universe happens after Steve’s been home from the hospital for about a week –the hospital he refused to go to until he spiked a 104’ fever and pretty nasty stuff soaked the bandage around his middle.

But that’s a whole other story.

Fast forward to the day the world started changing.

Danny had come over to offer to take Steve to get some groceries since he still wasn’t supposed to drive. At least that was Danny's excuse. When he lets himself in and wanders down the hallway, he finds Steve, bless his headstrong heart, standing at the kitchen counter intently cutting out a square from a large piece of plastic sheeting. Danny doesn't say anything. He just watches. As soon as Steve has the square cut out, he starts tearing off strips of duct tape. The fact he’s standing there in those light blue swim trunks of his and nothing else already has Danny a little un-hinged. “What exactly are you d...doing?” he finally asks. It’s supposed to sound stern but comes out the way Steve has him feeling-uncertain as all get out.

“Danny!"

Swear to God that smile-the one Steve just flashed? It makes him weak in the knees every damn time.

"I’m glad you’re here. I could use your help covering this thing.”

"What thing?"

"This stupid bandage."

“So that you can do what?”

“Go for a quick swim.”

“Oh no you don't. Did you not hear a word your doctor said?”

“I heard him Danny. He said if I kept this covered I could take a shower.”

“Correct. A shower. Not a prolonged bath and not in the ocean and he specifically said not to do anything strenuous.”

“Come on Danny, please. You got to help me. I’m going stir crazy just sitting around.”

That pout, those eyes, that body. Does Danny even stand a chance? The answer is of course, no. He tries to meet him halfway, “I'm not saying I'm going to let you do this but show me what it is you want me to do.”

“Pull that chair over and sit, it’ll be easier,”

Easier? On who?

Danny doesn’t think this is easier at all. Here he is unable to stop thinking about his partner and now his partner's awesome crotch is only a few inches from his face.

No.

This?

This is not easier.

The knife wound is low and to the center of Steve's belly, which, means that to give Danny access to the whole bandage, Steve, has to tug his trunks down so they're barely above his pubic hair in the front and ride low on his ass in the back like he’s some kind of over-age skateboarder dude.

There's a real possibility Danny could have a coronary-just saying.

He starts carefully taping the plastic over the bandage, trying like crazy not to stare at the thin, follow-me, line of hair that leads down and disappears into the wisps of dark curly hair peeking out over Steve's waistband. He also tries not to stare at the bulge below said waistband. He fails miserably at both. His hands are actually shaking as he tapes down the plastic. He can’t help it. His hands are in Steven McGarrett's damn pubic hair, for pity's sake. It occurs to him that getting this thing off isn’t going to be painless but right now he’s got other things to worry about. Don't ask him why, but suddenly he decides, against all his better judgement to let Steve have his way, “I guess I’m going to have to come out there with you to be sure you don’t kill yourself?”

“Not only come with me, but, stay very close,” Steve teases with a sly grin. Suddenly, just as Danny tapes down the last corner of the plastic, that very same grin turns into a hold your breath wince.

“What? I hurt you?”

“No. It’s just a little..." Steve takes a shalllow breath, "tender.”

“Steve. I mean it. You have no business doing this.” Danny’s serious; the guy scares the hell out of him the way he refuses to take care of himself.

“I’m going for a swim, Danny. Sitting in this house all day is driving me crazy.”

“How about we take a walk instead, you know, something less stren-“

“D, please. Stop. I gotta do this.”

The clincher is he reaches out and lays a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezes gently as he gives him that look.

“Oh Christ. If you’re going to give me those sad puppy dog eyes, what choice to I have?”

Another irresistible expression suddenly lights up Steve's face. “Now you’re talking,” He looks down at his, now, completely covered bandage, “Hey, great job, Danny. Thanks. Can you just help me pull these up without messing up your handiwork?”

Is this a trap? Helping Steve without messing up his handiwork means pulling the waistband of his trunks far enough out from his body to slide them up without touching the bandage.

Danny does it.

Ok great, so now he can see straight down to the treasure he’s fantasized about all these many months. He can’t help it. He stares. He thinks it’s only for a second but he’ll admit, he may have lost track of time.

“Like what you see, D?” Steve chuckles.

Shit.

Danny looks up immediately, his face burning.

Steve’s eyes sparkle with no-where near PG-13 mischievousness.

“Don’t ... flatter yourself.”

“I don’t mind if you look,”

“What?”

Steve shrugs, “I said I don't mind.” His gaze travels to Danny’s crotch, “Comparing equipment was a pretty regular pastime when I was with the SEALs.”

“I think that means that either SEALs stands for something else or that infection of yours has gone to your head.” Danny carefully lets go of the waistband. Like he's just defused a bomb, he stands up, almost knocking over his chair as he backs away. “Uh, my trunks are in my car, how about you tell me where I can… get changed?”

“Anywhere's fine.” Steve crosses his arms and leans against the counter like he's ready for some entertainment.

“As in what bathroom I can use, you goof.”

 _As in someplace where I can get my heartrate down below 100._

Steve steps back with a flourish toward the hallway, “You know where it is, help youself.”

When Danny comes back into the kitchen ten minutes later, Steve frowns.

“Now what? You don’t like these trunks?”

“I like them fine but take your shirt off- I’m not letting you out in that sun without this.”

Danny recognizes the blue plastic bottle in his hand-he goes through half of one with Gracie every time they hit the beach. “Why that’s very nice of you, Steve.” He feels all kinds of giddy now that the tables are turned and it’s Steve who’s the one being so protective of him. There’s something about having this particular half naked six-foot tall guy fuss over him that makes him hard in a heartbeat. Good thing his back is to Steve- no way he wants him to see what's happening in his trunks.

______________~____________

Steve is actually well behaved in the water. Well behaved, or maybe just too sore to do too much. After ten minutes of very slow swimming, and, only the breaststroke at that, he says he’s had enough. When they get back to the lanai, Danny hands him a towel then stands and watches him dry off. He's worried about him, but for a second, also distracted. He could watch the guy towel off all day. Honestly. The way his muscles ripple as he reaches around and between his legs, the way his movements are so smooth and fluid-all day might not even be long enough.

“Can you help me get this off, Danny?”

Steve's voice startles him. "What? Oh...sure."

"Were you watching me dry off?”

“No I was looking at your stomach and wondering if that contraption kept the water out.”

“Only one way to find out,” With the same speed he whisks a shirt off Steve hooks his thumbs under his waistband and slides his trunks down, this time even lower than before.

“Care…ful,” Danny stammers. Of what, he’s not quite sure.

Maybe, losing his sanity?

He takes a breath, focusing on the bandage to try and center himself, “Okay this is going to pull a few hairs out – you want me to go fast or slow?”

“Fast.”

Why is he not surprised?

“Ouch!”

“I told you it would hurt.”

“I know, but that really hurt.”

“I’m sorry babe, you want me to try slow?”

“No….just do it all at once. I’ll take one side ,you take the other.”

Danny locks eyes with him and, damned if the guy’s aren’t watering. “You sure?"

Steve nods, biting his lower lip.

"On the count of three?”

Steve nods again, holds his breath and when Danny gets to three, pulls hard. Danny does the same. In a split second the plastic and tape are off; so is a considerable amount of curly dark hair.

“Shit!”

Steve's scream is so loud two birds fly out of the trees shading the lanai. He doesn’t see them though-he’s bent over, hands on his knees and gasping.

“I’m sorry babe, here you want to sit down?” Danny puts his arm around him, glimpsing the beautiful swell of his ass as he comforts him. Somehow those trunks, hanging halfway off his ass are more alluring than if they weren’t there at all. Steve’s skin is cool and damp under his hand, his muscles tense as he pants. “Better?” he asks, eyeing Steve worriedly.

“Yeah” He says he is but he’s still hunched over and his trunks are still halfway down his ass.

“Here, at least let me help you with these.”

“I just… want to take them off- okay?”

The next thing he knows Steve’s tugging his trunks down-as in all the way. After he steps out of them he gingerly straightens up and takes a tentative breath. It looks like he’s pretty much recovered from his unintentional hair removal treatment, which is good, because now it’s Danny who’s having to deep breathe. That sneak peek he got a little while ago-down the front of Steve's trunks-well, it didn’t nearly do justice to what he's seeing now. “Here….here’s a …towel,” he stammers like a teenager.

“Thanks.”

Danny can't control his eyes; they keep wandering back to Steve's magnificent cock and those tight up against his body balls of his. He forces himself to look him in the face. Revelation time. Okay so at least whisking off his trunks wasn’t laden with ulterior motives, Danny's pretty sure of it because Steve’s all business and no tease as he wraps the towel low around his hips, being extra careful of his bandage

“You okay, Steve?”

“I’m fine. I just want to go in.”

“You sure you're okay? You don’t need any help?”

Steve waggles his eyebrows but his heart’s clearly not in it. The fact is, the swim and unintentional depilatory treatment have really taken it out of him. “No, I’m good.” He starts for the door then turns, “But you can be thinking where you want to eat tonight. After I take a nap you and I going out to dinner.”

“You think that’s a good idea-”

“We are going out to eat.”

“All right, all ready. We’re going out to eat.” Danny watches Steve walk into the house-his towel so damn low it’s amazing the thing stays on. He waits for the door to close behind him before he adjusts his own trunks.

How is he going to make it through the night without flat out embarrassing himself?

 

_________________~___________________

Dinner is more of the same but with an added twist.

There are more suggestive looks and more unintentional touches and plenty of what sounds like flirting, coming from mainly Steve but Danny joins in a little, too.

The added twist and thing that paves the way for the sea change that happens latter is that after a glass of wine Danny’s cheeks get a little flushed and Steve sits back all loose and relaxed in his chair and the two of them actually start inching towards that terrifying and forbidden territory know as expressing their feelings.

Danny kicks it off, “I got to say babe, you ever get hauled off to Hawala again and I’m killing you.”

Steve chuckles but then turns serious, “I promise. Never again.” He stares into the candle flame, “You know what one of the hardest things was ?”

“What?”

“Knowing how out of your mind worried you were and not being able to do a damn thing about it.”

“You were worried that I was worried?”

Steve smiles, ruefully shaking his head, “It ate me up if I thought about it too much.”

Danny doesn’t think. He just reaches across the table and lays his hand over Steve’s, “I love you for that.” It just comes out.

Followed by a tear that, damn it all, rolls down his cheek.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” Steve looks confused and worried and so gorgeous it has to be against the law.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just… a goof.”

“But, you….you’re-”

“Crying. I know. Swear to God I’ve got stupid tear ducts like my sisters’.”

“But …why?”

He brushes away another tear, “I don’t know. I’m not sad – I mean right now, sitting here with you I am the exact opposite of sad. I guess it's just that hearing how worried you were about me; how much you were thinking about me … it, it just makes me really, really happy.”

“Of course I was thinking of you,” Steve slides his hand over Danny's and rubs his thumb back and forth over it. “I really care about you Danny. I realized just how much during that god-awful week and I told myself I was going to let you know when I got out, but then …”

“Then what?”

“Well,” his broad shoulders go up and down in a sad little shrug, “the whole Rachel thing kind of threw me.”

Danny’s not 100% sure where this is going but he is absolutely sure it's in a good direction. He's got to keep it on track, “The whole Rachel thing was a joke. Swear to God! I was an idiot to think things were going to be different. Forget it. I mean it!” He squeezes Steve’s hand hard, “Wipe it completely and totally out of your mind the way I’ve wiped it out of mine.”

“Feel a little strongly, do you?”

“Maybe.”

They both laugh.

”Look at us," Danny glances at their hands and self-consciously pulls his back.

Steve shrugs, “I don’t know. I kind of liked it.”

“Yeah, it was …nice.”

It was nice?

Thankfully the waiter shows up with their entrees and they slide back to the safety of talking about Gracie and things Steve wants to do to the house and before they know it, they’re one of the last few in the restaurant. They’re both surprised when they get to the door and see that the skies have opened up with a monsoon like downpour.

“Crap, and my umbrella’s in the car.”

“What’s a little rain, Danny?”

“A little rain makes my hair a lot goofy.”

That amuses Steve. He chuckles, drapes an arm over Danny’s shoulders and says close up against his ear, “I like your hair every way I’ve ever seen it-wet, dry, and in-between.”

It’s not a phrase likely to make the top ten romantic lines but it melts Danny like nothing he’s been told before, ever. “I… appreciate that, Steven, thank you.”

Steve straightens up and they both just stand there for a minute looking at each other. They’re so close, Danny can see the vein throbbing on his neck and the wispy little hairs peeking out of the V of his white shirt and he’s tempted to kiss that neck and those hairs and swear to God, it feels like Steve wouldn’t mind a bit.

Not here though.

“So we gonna make a run for it?” Steve asks, nodding toward the downpour.

“We don’t have much choice, babe.”

________________~________________  
The car’s not that far from the entrance but the rain is practically coming down sideways and the wind is awful and both of them are pretty much soaked by the time they get to it. They curse and laugh and Danny spends a little time slicking back his hair while Steve makes fun of him before they head home. Most of the way they’re quiet; they have to be. Visibility is terrible and the rain pounding on the roof makes them have to shout to be heard. The fact that the Marquis is in the garage means they get soaked a second time running up to the front door. Danny’s the last one in and slams the door shut with a loud, “Holy crap! I’ve never seen rain like that.”

Steve seems to find that funny, too, and grins even though water's dripping down into his eyes, “Come on. Let's go dry off in the laundry room.”

Danny follows, marveling at the way the guy still looks utterly gorgeous even soaking wet. He’s pretty sure that he, on the other hand, looks like something the cat dragged in. They grab towels and dry their faces and while Danny’s wondering what to do next, without so much as a, ‘Do you mind?’ Steve starts to strip. He does it in what Danny calls his methodical mode, the one where he uses precise efficient moves to quickly get a job done. Danny just stands there with his mouth open.

“What’s wrong, Danny.”

“And so now you’re naked.” A nervous little giggle slips out after he says it.

“And why aren’t you.”

“Uh….I guess I don’t know.”

Steve tucks a towel around his gorgeous bareness, chuckling at Danny like he’s a kid, “Well you’re going be freezing if you don’t get out of these wet clothes.” He then proceeds to start unbuttoning Danny’s shirt.

“Uh I’m pretty sure I can do that myself.”

“That’s okay, I like getting you out of these damn shirts.”

“You seem to like getting yourself out shirts too.”

“Only when I’m around you.”

That requires a confirmation, “Only when you’re around me?”

“That’s right.”

Damn if Steve doesn’t say it with a sly little grin and damn if he doesn’t take Danny’s belt off, drop it on the floor, and start undoing his pants.

Danny shivers.

“I told you you’d get cold.” Steve’s still got the smug, sly grin going but now there’s also a naughty glimmer in his eyes, “Come on step out of these,” he says, pulling Danny’s shoes off. “These too.” He tug his pants and boxers down together and then has him pick up each foot so he can peel off his socks.

Just like that.

Like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do.

Like it’s not making both their dicks get ridiculously hard.

Without a word he takes the towel Danny’s still stupidly clutching in his hand and wraps it around him. Then he grabs another towel and uses it to dry off his chest. He does it slowly and carefully, staring intently at Danny’s thick blondish brown hair like it’s the first time he’s seen it. It’s not of course, it’s just the first time he’s getting to do what he wants to with it which is run his fingers through it and over Danny’s sculpted pecs. “Nice,” he husks.

“You … like?” Danny can barely get the two simple words out.

“I do.” Steve steps so close their toes are touching; a drop of water falls from his hair and rolls down his chest.

Danny’s not sure how or why but he knows it would be okay to reach over and wipe it away and then run his finger over Steve’s nipple, tracing around and over it until it hardens.

“Upstairs?” Steve gasps.

The best Danny can do is move his head up and down.  
__________~_________

They hadn’t done a lot of talking at dinner but they’d done enough to pave the way for what happens next. A lot had been said without words, like when the tear rolled down Danny’s cheek and when Steve’s lips brushed against his ear. The towels around their waists are on the floor as soon as they’re within a few feet of the bed. Steve has the covers pulled back and is dragging Danny under them with an urgent “Come here,” a second later. The storm had dropped the temperature in the house enough for them both to shiver until their trapped body heat warms them up. The only light is coming from the hallway but it’s all they need for their mouths and hands to find each other.

No surprise, Steve is an expert at making love.

Surprisingly though, he’s slow and gentle, in fact, almost reverent as he explores every inch of Danny’s body.

Poor Danny tries to keep things fair and give as much as he takes but as soon as Steve lets him get the barest taste of his amazing body he starts batting his hands away and shh’ing him. He does it until Danny finally surrenders and lays still, allowed only to moan or gasp while Steve’s mouth and hands do absolutely unbelievable things to him.

“Don’t move.”

It’s one of the last things he remembers hearing before he falls into pretty much continual moaning mode. Arching up off the bed, thrusting into Steve’s mouth, he feels himself getter harder and bigger and it feels so damn good he seriously thinks it has to be a dream.

“I’m ….close,” he chokes.

Nope, not a dream; he's moving his mouth and hearing his voice and feeling the mattress give as he digs his heels into it.

Definitely no dream he tells himself when Steve does something incredible with his throat and takes him even deeper while at the same time reaching behind his balls and plunging a finger inside him to stroke that spot that makes him just about lose his mind. It’s like he’s huritng the way he suddenly screams and bucks up off the bed.

Steve knows better.

Like he was born to do what he's doing he continues to stroke and suck Danny through his climax. When it’s over he lays next to him on his side and pumps his own cock, aiming it at Danny’s heaving chest. Danny reaches to do it for him but Steve grabs his hand and kisses it. Seconds later, sucking on Danny's fingers,he’s groaning and spurting seed all over his chest.

It’s been so long since any real emotion was part of sex for Steve that he’d forgotten how intense an orgasm could be. He’s gasping for breath by the time it's over. "I love you Danno." he pants.

"M'too."

Steve barely manages to pull the covers up and wrap his arms around Danny before he feels his eyes getting heavy. Outside the storm is easing up but there’ll be another good hour of rain before it stops. Steve sighs and kisses Danny’s still wet hair, which, he guesses, because he can’t really see, is looking just a little goofy. He also guesses Danny doesn’t much care what his hair looks like right now.

He’s right.

In fact, after tonight Danny will never mind getting caught in the rain again-at least not with Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> written for shoot_the_curl 24 hour writing challenge. Prompt is from alba17: Caught in the rain.


End file.
